


Little Lonely Dragon

by CuddlyKanin



Series: Dreepy!Raihan Adventures [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dreepy!Raihan, Dreepy!Raihan AU, M/M, Wild Area (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyKanin/pseuds/CuddlyKanin
Summary: A little Dreepy has just woken up for the first time, and he's excited to go exploring! Unfortunately, it turns sour rather quickly.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Dreepy!Raihan Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069673
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. A Slight Detour

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous work in this series, you don't necessarily need to in order to understand this, but it would certainly help further into the series as well! (also tags will be added as this continues!)

He blinked sleepily, taking in his surroundings. It seemed vaguely familiar to him somehow, but he was sure he'd never been here. He'd only just woken up after all! Looking around, he was surrounded by tall stones pointing upward. He looked to his right and saw a whole lot of water. He floated over, curious, and stuck one of his claws in the water. Suddenly, he was struck by an odd sensation, one he did not like. He recoiled and looked at the claw that had touched the water, studying it, and decided that he was not a big fan of water. He quickly shook the offending substance off his claw. 

Moving away from the water, the little Dreepy examined the little piece of land he'd woken up on. He could see no way off other than crossing the water. That scared him. He didn't know what would happen if he went above the water. He sat on the little cove in the middle of the rocks. He didn't necessarily want to stay here; he wanted to explore! This area was so small, and he could feel something calling to him. He didn't belong here, there was somewhere else he could be. Somewhere he should be! Nodding to himself, he approached the water again.

As he got closer, he felt an uncomfortable feeling rise in his chest. He almost gave up again, but steeled himself. He wouldn't get anywhere by doubting himself. He looked deep into the water, before deciding that wasn't a good idea as he got dizzy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then moved out over the water, keeping his eyes closed. He continued moving until he felt somewhat safe, opening his eyes and looking down. He was over the water. It hadn't sucked him down, pulling him in deeper and deeper like a vortex he couldn't escape. He let out a sigh, relieved, but continued forward at a quick pace. It hadn't happened this time, but that didn't mean it couldn't. 

As soon as he was over land again, he let out a breath and moved farther away from the water. Turning around, he was shocked and amazed to see a vast expanse of land laid out before him. There was so much, he could see all different kinds of areas. Some areas had trees, others had big rocks, he could see red lights in the distance! There was so much around him he was almost overwhelmed, but he was just so excited! He quickly darted to a tree near him, scrambling to the top to get a better view. Where should he go? To his right there was a big mountain with a long bridge attached to it. A little to the left of that, there were a bunch of weird stone formations. Those looked fun! There was a really big rock close to him as well, there were so many rocks around! Finally, he looked to his left and saw… a really tall wall? Yes, it was a very tall wall. If they're closing something off, there's probably not much fun over there. Though he couldn't take his eyes off of it. There were steps leading up to a small entrance. Maybe he should try…? No, no there would be no reason to, not when he has all of this fun stuff here! He shook himself from his daze, looking to his right again. There was a lot of stuff that way, so why not start there? 

As he drifted slowly down the hill, he looked around him again. There were so many Pokemon around him! He wondered just how many Pokemon there were out there like him: lost and confused with nowhere to go. As he continued his venture, he noticed a group of Linoone running around together. "Maybe they will want to play with me!" The Dreepy thought excitedly. He began to move towards them, hoping to make some new friends. As he got closer to the ground, a sudden impact to his side sent him flying through the air. He let out a startled squeak, righting himself and looking at the attacker. There was a very aggressive looking Scraggy, who also appeared to be readying another move. Dreepy panicked and moved out of the way, when suddenly he heard a snap underneath him. He looked down just as another Linoone tried to clamp it's teeth on his tail, excited by the sudden ruckus. 

He let out a high pitched whine of fear, floating higher to try and avoid the teeth trying to capture him from below. He began to rush back the way he came, afraid that if he went farther he would only meet more Pokemon wanting to hurt him, when suddenly he was headbutted from behind again, only barely managing to stop himself from flying into the rock ahead of him. He was weaker now, closer to the ground, and he turned around. The Linoone had lost interest now that he was farther away, but the Scraggy was approaching quickly. Dreepy looked around for anything he could use, but nothing was around. Desperately, he turned his back on the Scraggy and began digging in the dirt with his claws, throwing it backwards to try and deter the approaching Scraggy. After about a minute of this, he had grown tired after already being beaten around, and spared a small glance behind him to see if the Pokemon was still approaching, then made a break for it. 

Once he had made it past the rock and up the hill, he began to feel safer, but he was also exhausted. Maybe someone would help him? Find him and fix him up? Maybe there was someone around who knew him? Oh, who was he kidding, he was just a lonely Dreepy. There were so many Pokemon around him, how would one Dreepy be so important? Did that mean… was he going to die? He couldn't die, he had just woken up! He wouldn't be able to explore, play with anyone, make any friends! He would be lonely his whole life, without knowing anyone!

Breaking through his thoughts, he looked up and saw that big wall again. It was just up ahead of him. When did he get that close? It looked way taller than it did before. He felt a tug in his chest again as he looked at the towering wall, as if it was calling to him. He didn't have anywhere else to go, so what did he have to lose? But he was just so tired…. He continued to push himself until he was closer to the wall, feeling himself fading out of consciousness. Surely it would be okay if he closed his eyes, right? He could feel himself drifting towards the ground, but he was this close to the wall, so it would be okay…

"Hey!"

Was that directed at him? He wasn't sure. He was just so sleepy….  
He heard the sound of footsteps close by before he faded into unconsciousness.


	2. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a ref for Dreepy!Raihan so you all know what he looks like! https://www.instagram.com/p/CJXHyKgh0at/  
> I'm really happy with his design, and I hope you all love him as much as I do!

Sebastian had come to expect a lot of things from the Wild Area. He'd been there plenty of times, and he knew it pretty well. So when he encountered a Dreepy, with colors he had never seen on one of the little ghostly dragons before, on the verge of fainting, he was quite surprised and concerned. And the fact that it was so far from anywhere Dreepy naturally lived, this close to Hammerlocke, he figured this was a special case. "Hey!" He yelled out, hoping to catch it's attention, but it continued sinking slowly to the ground, eyes closing. He began to quicken his pace when he received no further reactions from the Dreepy, finally reaching where it now lay on the ground. He gently scooped it up, inspecting it for injuries. "Poor thing looks like it got beaten around by bigger Pokemon," he observed, taking in the small bruises on it's side and just how tired it looked even in unconsciousness. "Why were you out all alone little buddy?" Sebastian asked the little dragon, cradling it against his chest as he began to walk back up the stairs to Hammerlocke. He noticed that some of its colors were very similar to his dragon uniform, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as his concern for it overpowered his curiosity.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian paced the length of the Pokemon Center, a little surprised by how worried he was about the Dreepy. It was just another wild dragon, he'd seen plenty. Maybe it was because it was such a strange color? Regardless of the reason, here he was. He couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering. Why was that Dreepy so close to Hammerlocke? The closest place it lived was the Lake of Outrage, and even then that was a bit of a trek. What would it need in Hammerlocke that it risked being separated and attacked? Was it looking for someone? His thoughts were interrupted by a door opening followed by squeaking wheels. He stopped pacing and moved towards the cart where he saw, thankfully, the Dreepy was awake and staring at him.

Sebastian had always found himself a bit unnerved by Dreepy's wide eyed stare, but this Dreepy had eyes that were much less intense, almost half lidded. It gazed up at him, looking into his eyes, like it could see right through him. Its head tilted as it watched him, and as he watched it. Suddenly, he was broken out of his trance by the nurse who had brought the Dreepy out. "He was a bit banged up, but we were able to heal him fairly quickly. He's ready to face the world!" She gave him a reassuring smile, and he returned a somewhat unsure grin. "Thanks so much!" He scooped up the Dreepy, which he found, surprisingly, settled comfortably into his arms, and quickly left the Center, pulling out his phone. He looked at it, but wasn't sure where to go from there. What was he supposed to do? This wasn't his Pokemon, but it was so unusual that he didn't feel he should just send him back into the wild, especially considering the condition he found him in. He looked down at the small dragon and found him once again staring up at him. It looked like the little Dreepy was studying him closely. "Don't worry little buddy," he said to him, "I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." The Dreepy floated up out of his arms and hovered by his phone. "Well, I suppose I don't have much else to do. Might as well try and gain some information." He pulled out his phone and began his search.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian had been searching through his phone for about 10 minutes, trying to find anything about Dreepy with strange or unusual colors. He had found an article about Dreepy with a blue head and yellow horns, but his Dreepy had orange horns and was a much darker blue. Said Dreepy had settled on his shoulder a while ago, watching as he searched. Sebastian let out a sigh, leaning down and looking at the ground. He wasn't sure where to go from here. He could take it home with him? Maybe call someone else to take care of it? Sending the little dragon back into the wild didn't sit right with him. He turned to look up at his shoulder. "Hey little buddy, how would you feel about-" He stopped as he realized the Dreepy wasn't on his shoulder anymore. He stood up in a panic, looking around frantically. He looked to his right and saw a little tail turn the corner, and quickly gave chase. He found the Dreepy sitting in front of the vault, staring up at it. "Hey bud? What's up?" The Dreepy spared him a glance before looking back up at the vault. "You're interested in the vault?" He asked. The Dreepy began moving slowly toward the vault, and Sebastian moved quickly in front of him. "Hey hey, you can't go in there. It's a very special place okay bud?" The Dreepy looked up at him once more before looking down at the ground sadly. Sebastian sighed and ran a hand down his face, looking at the dejected dragon. "Okay, I'll take you into the vault." He conceded. The Dreepy looked up at him and gave him a big open mouthed smile, which drew Sebastian's attention. He had two small little fangs, one on each side of his face. He knew Dreepy didn't have those. He pushed those thoughts to the side, instead allowing the ghostly dragon to wander around inside the vault. Keeping a close eye on him, Sebastian pulled out his phone and dialed the only person he could think of to help him. He was lucky he had Sonia's number.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story! Things can only get better from here! ...right?  
> Feel free to leave a comment, they always make my day!


End file.
